1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic puzzles and more specifically to the display of crossword puzzles on a portable computing device.
2. Introduction
Millions of people in the United States today do crossword puzzles. With the increase in ownership of mobile personal computing devices such as smart phones and tablet PCs, puzzles traditionally offered on paper are now being offered electronically on computing devices. While providing puzzles electronically allows puzzlers to easily take their puzzles with them on the go, the small screen size associated with many mobile computing devices can result in difficulty playing puzzles. For example, the ability to read clues or type solutions can become increasingly difficult as the screen size decreases. This may decrease a puzzler's enjoyment of playing puzzles electronically on a mobile device.
Moreover, while many puzzlers enjoy doing crossword puzzles, many of those new to puzzling may find puzzles difficult to play. For example those new to puzzling may find lengthy solutions that contain ten or more letters to be intimidating even though these lengthy solutions frequently consist of familiar phrases, idioms or expressions known to most puzzlers. New puzzlers may be intimidated by these types of lengthy solutions because it is unclear whether the solution is a single or multiple words. Accordingly, a need for an improved puzzle exists.